helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~
Hello! Project Tanjou 15th Anniversary Live Winter 2013 ~Bravo!~ (Hello! Project 誕生15周年記念ライブ2013冬 ～ブラボー！～) will be held in the year of the 15th Anniversary of Hello! Project's formation. The concert has been split up into 2 shows: *'Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~' *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ Setlist #Good Morning #Ren'ai Revolution 21 #MC1: Tsunku Club #Help me!! - Morning Musume #Asian Celebration - Berryz Koubou #Kono Machi - ℃-ute #NEXT MY SELF - Mano Erina #Samui ne. - S/mileage #MC2 #＊ #Kanojo ni Naritai!!! - Hello! Pro Kenshuusei #＊＊ #Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~ - Peaberry #＊＊＊ #＊＊＊＊ #MC3 #＊＊＊＊＊ #Watashi no Jidai - Michishige Sayumi and Tanaka Reina #cha cha SING - Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute #MC4 #Medley : #*Lalala no PiPiPi #*Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki #*Lucky Aura #*Only you #*Chou HAPPY SONG #*Choto Mate Kudasai! #*Genkimono de Ikou! #*Suki Chan #*Guru Guru Jump #*Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) #*Chou WONDERFUL! #*Maji Bomber!! #*Koko ni Iruzee! #Bravo! Line-up Changes *＊: Former Eggs Performances **Sekaijuu ni Kimi wa Hitori Dake - Kikkawa Yuu **Nanja Korya?! - THE Possible **Chopper☆Chopper - Up Up Girls (Kari) *＊＊: SATOYAMA Movement Performances **Boys be ambitious! - GREEN FIELDS **Tegami - Tasaki Asahi *＊＊＊: Shuffle Corner 1 **Oujisama to Yuki no Yoru - Kumai Yurina, Kudo Haruka, and Katsuta Rina **Suppin to Namida. - Suzuki Airi, Fukuda Kanon, Tamura Meimi, and Oda Sakura **Yeah! Meccha Holiday - Kumai Yurina, Kudo Haruka, and Katsuta Rina **Gatamekira - Suzuki Airi, Fukuda Kanon, Tamura Meimi, and Oda Sakura *＊＊＊＊: Shuffle Corner 2 **Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ - Ogawa Makoto with Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Sayashi Riho, Ishida Ayumi, and Oda Sakura **Narihajimeta Koi no BELL - Tsugunaga Momoko, Sudo Maasa, Mano Erina, Suzuki Kanon, and Nakanishi Kana **Jounetsu Yuki Miraisen - Tsugunaga Momoko, Sudo Maasa, Mano Erina, Suzuki Kanon, and Nakanishi Kana **C\C (Cinderella\Complex) - Takahashi Ai with Tanaka Reina, Shimizu Saki, and Yajima Maimi *＊＊＊＊＊: Shuffle Corner 3 **Zutto Suki de Ii desu ka - Tanaka Reina and Okai Chisato **Akai Freesia - Michishige Sayumi, Sugaya Risako, Hagiwara Mai, and Fukumura Mizuki **Uwasa no SEXY GUY - Tanaka Reina and Okai Chisato **Chu! Natsu Party - Michishige Sayumi, Sugaya Risako, Hagiwara Mai, and Fukumura Mizuki Trivia *The "Bravo!" setlist will represent Hello! Project from the past 15 years. *This concert is the final Hello! Project concert to feature Mano Erina, before her graduation from Hello! Project. *This is the first Hello! Project concert to feature Oda Sakura as a Morning Musume member. *The names "Viva!" and "Bravo!" already imply a feeling of celebration. *Kikkawa Yuu, THE Possible, and Up Up Girls (Kari) will be special guests at the bravo concert only. Members Featured *Master of Ceremony: **Makoto **Mitsui Aika *Guests: **Tasaki Asahi **THE Possible ***First Generation: Morozuka Kanami, Hashimoto Aina, Akiyama Yurika ***Second Generation: Okada Robin Shouko, Goto Yuki **Kikkawa Yuu **Up Up Girls (Kari) ***Sengoku Minami ***Furukawa Konatsu ***Mori Saki ***Sato Ayano ***Saho Akari ***Sekine Azusa ***Arai Manami **Morning Musume OG ***5th Gen: Takahashi Ai, Ogawa Makoto **Miyazaki Yuka (GREEN FIELDS) *Tsunku *Morning Musume **6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho , Suzuki Kanon **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka **11th Gen: Oda Sakura *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *Mano Erina *S/mileage **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei **5th Gen: Kaneko Rie **6th Gen: Miyamoto Karin **9th Gen: Takagi Sayuki and Tanabe Nanami **11th Gen: Yoshihashi Kurumi, Taguchi Natsumi, and Hamaura Ayano **12th Gen: Otsuka Aina and Ogawa Rena **14th Gen: Uemura Akari and Murota Mizuki **15th Gen: Yamagishi Riko and Nomura Minami Concert Schedule Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:2013 Releases Category:2013 Concerts Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:5th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:6th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:9th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:11th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:12th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:14th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:15th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In